fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Bloods
"Young Bloods" is the fourteenth episode of Falling Skies and the fourth episode of the second season. It was written by Heather V. Regnier and directed by Miguel Sapochnik. It premiered on TNT on 1 July 2012 and drew 3.39 million US viewers. Plot Synopsis While on patrol together, Ben and Hal try to help a young boy and wind up having their bikes stolen. The hunt to recover them leads them to the discovery of something much bigger. Matt is put in danger, and Weaver is reunited with a family member. Plot Matt gets used as skitter bait by two members of the Berserkers. When Tom finds out he chews both of them out for putting his son at risk. Matt feels like his dad has embarrassed him in front of the people he was getting respect from for being courageous. While on patrol together, Ben and Hal wind up having their bikes stolen. The hunt to recover them leads them to the discovery of a group of "Lost Boys" including Weaver's daughter (and Diego's girlfriend), Jeanne. Ben and Hal offer the young group and their leader Diego supplies and support from the 2nd Mass. Diego, Jeanne and two other boys leave with Ben and Hal. They gather supplies from the 2nd Mass while Weaver and Jeanne reunite. Lourdes finds out from Diego that Northern Mexico (where her family lives) was totally destroyed. Jeanne returns with Diego and the other boys with the supplies after promising Weaver to return shortly. Upon arriving at the youth's hideout, they find the place trashed and only one boy left who managed to hide from the aliens. They return to the 2nd Mass where Diego and Weaver have problems developing a plan together to free the youths from the Harnessing facility they suspect the captives have been taken to. Diego, Jeanne, and the other youths leave on their bikes after storming out of the meeting, intending to act quickly to free their comrades. Tom finds out that Diego and the other youths took Matt with them and the 2nd Mass sends out a rescue crew without a clear plan. They break into the facility and storm the Harnessing room saving Jeanne and Matt just in time. Hal sees Ben interact with one of the Harnessing creatures where his spikes glow. The group destroys the facility as best they can and return to camp. Jeanne leaves with Diego after leaving a note for Weaver letting him know she wants to wait out the invasion in hiding with Diego and the other youth. Other Cast Co-Starring * Billy Wickman as Boon * Evan Bird as Jonny * Connor Christopher Levins as Julian Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Zack Daniels as Zack * Danny Wattley as Ox * Aaron Harrison as Jimmy Vegas * Unknown as Hilary * Unknown as Rob * Unknown as Sean * Unknown as Robbie Deaths *Ambushed Skitters *Harnessing Skitter Significant Events *The 2nd Mass continues on towards Charleston while Tom Mason and Doctor Anne Glass' relationship continues to develop. A relationship also appears to be developing between Hal Mason and Maggie. *Tom has taken command of the Berserkers in the absence of John Pope. *Matt Mason is sent on his first mission as a runner with Tector and Boon of the Berserkers. Instead, the two use Matt as bait to kill two Skitters, drawing them the wrath of Tom. *While scouting a factory being used by Skitters and Mechs, Hal and Ben's motorcycles are stolen. Using Ben's spike abilities, the two track down the thieves. *Ben and Hal find the thieves to be a group of children led by Diego and his girlfriend Jeanne. The kids accept the offer of supplies from the 2nd Mass. *Captain Daniel Weaver is reunited with Jeanne who is revealed to be his long-lost daughter. Weaver learns that his ex-wife has died of a stroke. *Upon returning with the supplies, it is discovered that the Skitters have kidnapped Jeanne's group for harnessing. A disagreement in how to rescue them from the Harness Factory scouted by Ben and Hal leads to Diego, Jeanne and the remainder of their group leaving with Matt to rescue the kids themselves, but are captured. *The 2nd Mass launches a rescue mission in time to save Jeanne and Matt from being harnessed. *During the rescue, Ben's spikes glow as a harness, revealed to be a living creature, stares at him. *The 2nd Mass destroy all of the harnesses, but Weaver is bitten on the leg by one. *Following the rescue, Weaver and Jeanne make amends, but Jeanne chooses to leave with Diego and the other kids to wait out the war. *Hal, having seen Ben's spikes glow, confronts his brother about it. However, Ben refuses to discuss the incident. *During the time that Jeanne's group is with the 2nd Mass, Lourdes Delgado asks Diego about the part of Mexico that her aunt and uncle live in. After learning that it has been wiped out, she seeks comfort from Jamil Dexter. Trivia *While talking to Jeanne, Weaver is holding a pair of glasses. These belonged to his ex-wife and were found by Weaver in "What Hides Beneath." *Weaver gives Jeanne his compass. In "Compass" he stated that he'd always wanted to do so, but had believed Jeanne died before he could give it to her. Instead, it was given to Jimmy Boland until his death. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episode Category:Episodes